


A Final Lullaby

by LaVolpe13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVolpe13/pseuds/LaVolpe13
Summary: Just a little scene that popped up into my head.I find that listening to In Hushed Whispers from DAI soundtrack really sets the atmosphere.Enjoy!The lullaby is called Mir Da'len Somniar





	A Final Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene that popped up into my head.  
> I find that listening to In Hushed Whispers from DAI soundtrack really sets the atmosphere.  
> Enjoy!  
> The lullaby is called Mir Da'len Somniar

The stench of burning wood and flesh filled the air, making it difficult to breathe while the flames flickered and cracked, smoke lifted towards the clouded sky. Bodies of templars, mages and innocent people scattered the ground. The sight made Illya's blood boil. _Such a waste of life._

She led the way through the battlefield, her companions following behind in stunned silence. They had arrived in the Hinterlands the day before, and were greeted with this carnage. _Senseless death and destruction, pointless._ Illya clutched her daggers, her knuckles turning white. Desperate cries of dying men and women echoed throughout the valley, begging for mercy, whether they found it in life or death. Illya's leather armor was speckled with blood, from slain templars and mages, both hostile to the Inquisition. It wasn't the first time she had seen the horrendous sights of a battlefield, nor would it be the last.

"Maker be with you." Cassandra whispered as they passed an innocent body.

"All these innocent people caught between the mages and templars." Varric sighed.

Illya gritted her teeth and exhaled. The irresponsibility of the mages and templars infuriated her, and the deaths of innocent people enraged her. She felt her hand spark and clench as the mark flared, her nerves pulsing with the magic of the anchor. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. She hid the pain from her pale face, and continued, stepping over bloodied bodies along the path.

First the mage rebellion, and now the Breach in the sky. _How much more chaos could the world take?_ And in the middle of it all, stood the Inquisition, the Herald of Andraste, as some called Illya, against her will. She did not believe she was Chosen, but simply a victim of chance, or perhaps fate?

Everything was set into motion so quickly, that Illya had a difficult time trying to grasp what was happening. From a Dalish clan, to the Conclave, then to a prison cell, and now, being the savior of all Thedas, everyone relying on her. It was all too much to bare.

Along the path, a small elven child lay sprawled on the ground, his abdomen cut open, pain etched into his young face, small hands clutching his wound. Illya gazed down at him with a saddened face, and saw that the boy still breathed. His chest rising and falling faintly as he struggled to breathe, choking on his own blood. His brown eyes flickered open, and looked back at Illya, tears running down his face. Illya knelt down beside him, and took his hand as the boy whimpered, blood gurgling in his throat. She gently squeezed the boy's hand and closed her eyes as she began to softly sing.

"Elgara vallas, da'len

Melava somniar

Mala tara aravas

Ara ma'desen melar

 

Iras ma ghilas, da'len

Ara ma'nedan ashir

Dirthara lothlenan'as

Bal emma mala dir

 

Tel' enfenim, da'len

Irassal ma ghilas

Ma garas mir renan

Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Ara ma'athlan vhenas"

The boy slowly closed his eyes, and his breathing stilled. Illya released his hand, hanging her head for a moment before rising to her feet, her heart heavy with pain and anger. Solas gently rested a hand on Illya's shoulder, and quietly rehearsed a prayer to Falon'Din. She turned to see Cassandra and Varric, both with languished expressions, neither having the ability to speak.

"Have scouts dig some graves." Illya mustered, before leaving the valley and returning to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Elgara vallas, da'len - Sun sets, little one,  
> Melava somniar - Time to dream  
> Mala tara aravas - Your mind journeys,  
> Ara ma'desen melar - But I will hold you here
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len - Where will you go, little one  
> Ara ma'nedan ashir - Lost to me in sleep?  
> Dirthara lothlenan'as - Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Bal emma mala dir - Deep with in your heart
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one,  
> Irassal ma ghilas - Wherever you shall go  
> Ma garas mir renan - Follow my voice  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home


End file.
